


Blutchampion

by Shruikan



Series: Morpheus [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Blood Magic, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Madness, Undead, Warcraft Lore
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikan/pseuds/Shruikan
Summary: Morpheus ist ein werdender Paladin der Silbernen Hand, nicht der Stärkste wenn es darum geht Untote zu vernichten jedoch ausreichend Stark um jene zu Beschützen die er freunde nennt. Enttäuscht und verletzt von seiner Begleiterin zog er, ohne sie zu informieren, weiter in den Östlichen Teil der Pestländer um die Ausbildung als Paladin zu vollenden. Obwohl er sich stehts an der Straße hielt um Unheil aus dem Weg zu gehen, stellte sich sehr schnell heraus dass er nicht Verschont bleiben sollte.





	1. Tod und Konversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDoe/gifts).



> Einen ganz besonderen dank möchte ich ein meine Inspiration DawnDoe geben, durch die fanfictions die dieser Nutzer geschrieben hat, habe ich mich dazu Inspiriert gefühlt selbst damit anzufangen, falls ihr diesen Author noch nicht kennt, ich kann ihn euch nur empfehlen, die Geschichten sind gut geschrieben und bringen Gefühle wirklich gut rüber, der Nachteil ..... es ist alles auf Englisch xD

Morpheus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann das Licht ihn nicht mehr durchflutete, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann es ihn jemals beschützt hatte, am Ende war es doch immer nur sein Wille andere zu Beschützen dass es ihm ermöglichte ein Paladin zu sein, den Schmerz fühlte er schon lange nicht mehr, er Zitterte vor Kälte obwohl er wenige Minuten zuvor sich noch über die brennende Hitze beschwert hatte, den Gestank der im östlichen Teil dieses Landes der ihm besonders schlimm erschien, war nur noch kaum merklich. Da lag er nun, auf seinen Knien und Unterarmen stützend und darauf warten dass der Tod ihn zu sich holt. Sein Schwert das er einst mit Willenskraft geschwungen hatte, lag nun am Boden neben ihm und wartete wie sein Besitzer auf das unvermeidliche Ende.

Morpheus brauchte einen Moment bis er die Kraft hatte seinen blick auf den Schattenjäger-Troll zu richten der ihn gerade sein Messer durch den Rücken gestochen hat. Er blickte ihn tief in die Augen, der Troll hielt seinem Blick stand jedoch sah Morpheus etwas was er nicht erwartet hätte, er glụckste und spuckte Blut, ,,schlechte Idee" dachte er sich im nach hinein, er hatte nicht erwartet dass sein Mörder mit ihm Mitleid haben würde. "Vermutlich war es nur Einbildung" dachte sich Morpheus, ,,Wahrscheinlich nur eine Wunschvorstellung ... oder ich sehe wirklich so bemitleidenswert aus dass selbst der der mich Tötet Mitleid hat, was schlimmer wäre". Morpheus versuchte erneut seinen Blick zu erheben doch konnte er keine Kraft mehr dazu aufbringen, seine Sicht verschwamm auf halben Wege und bevor er was dagegen unternehmen konnte, viel er auf die Seite und landete nun Endgültig im Dreck.

Seine Kraft reichte nur noch dafür aus seine Augen zu öffnen, er war nur froh dass ihm der Troll noch ein paar Minuten gab um über sein Leben nachzudenken, seine letzten Gedanken zu vervollständigen. Er sah sein Blut aus seiner ehemals strahlenden Rüstung fließen. Die Verletzung die der Troll ihm zufügt hatte, war nur ein einzelner kleiner Stich, ,,Wie konnte etwas so kleines etwas so ... zerbrechliches sein Leben so einfach beenden?" Er blickte an sich herunter ... dem Strom des Blutes dabei zuzusehen wie es seinen natürlichen Lauf nahm war auf seine eigene Art und Weise beruhigend, wenn man außer acht ließ dass gerade sein Leben aus ihm herauslief. Was wohl seine Freunde taten? ... ,,Ich hätte mich ordentlich verabschieden sollen und erst ein paar Tage später zu ihr stoßen sollen, durch die spontane Abreise hatte ich keine Zeit mich von meinen Freunden und meiner Schwester zu verabschieden ... wie sie es wohl erfahren werden das ich Tot bin ... ob sie es jemals erfahren werden? ... und ich hoffe sie werden niemals wissen wie ..." .

,,Hast du Angst?" fragte der Troll mit weicher aber kratziger Stimme, sein Akzent war äußerst Stark aber er war verständlich. ,,Hier ist niemand der dich jetzt noch beschützen könnte ... du bist erledigt ... du wirst hier alleine sterben ohne das irgendjemand daran was ändern wird.", der Schattenjäger ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu bis er schließlich vor Morpheus stehen blieb ,,Ich frage nochmal ... hast du Angst?" Morpheus biss die Zähne zusammen ... Wie konnte er nur so arrogant sein anzunehmen ohne weiteres nach Hause zurückkehren zu können, nach dem er seine Ausbildung vollendet hatte? Wut und Zorn stieg ihn ihm auf, er schalte sich für seine Dummheit und Arroganz. Er wollte nicht sterben ... nicht hier, nicht jetzt .... er griff nach seiner Waffe und umklammerte sie wie an sein Leben. ,,Ich werde nicht sterben" knurrte er. Der Troll lächelte ,,Gut dann steh endlich auf und lass uns anfangen ... oder waren das nur leere Worte?".

Morpheus stieß seine Waffe in den Boden, er spürte wie er an Kraft gewann, mit Kraft kam aber auch der glühend heiße Schmerz seines Rückens wieder. Er benutzte sein Schwert als Stütze um aufzustehen, er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei als er seinen Rücken belastete. Dort stand er nun, kaum Stark genug um sich auf den Beinen zu halten, vor Schmerz das Gesicht verziehend, auf seinem Schwert stützend und sah seinem gegenüber ins Gesicht. Der Troll versuchte ihm mit leerem Blick anzusehen doch Morpheus erkannte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen. Was der wohl bedeuten mag? War ihm das so wichtig ihn im Kampf zu töten? Warum hatte er es nicht gleich zu Ende gebracht? Sein Stich war präzise und zeugte von so viel Erfahrung und dennoch wollte er ihm im Kampf töten ohne eine faire Chance zu lassen? Morpheus kannte die Antwort nicht und hoffte nicht darauf sie jemals zu finden.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Morpheus an seine Blutung sterben würde doch er würde nicht alleine diese Welt verlassen, er würde dem Troll seinen Wunsch erfüllen und ihn ... wenigstens ihn ... mitnehmen. Er richtete sein Schwert auf, hielt es mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen und ließ es zwischen ihm und dem Troll in der Luft stehen, er war froh darüber dass er überhaupt noch stehen konnte, doch wie brachte er jetzt die Kraft auf um einen Angriff zu starten? Er war so Schwach, so zerbrechlich, ich versuchte zu einem Angriff anzusetzen doch verharrte im der Luft. Enttäuschung macht sich in Morpheus breit, all sein Schmerz, alle sein Kummer, seine Trauer, sein Zorn schrie Morpheus in diesem einen Moment raus ... es war ein Schrei voller Verzweiflung, voller Angst ... ein Schrei der Endgültigkeit. Eine unerträgliche Stille folgte und wurde durch einen seuftser des Trolles schlussendlich beendet. ,,War das alles? War das dass Resultat deiner Worte? ... Schwach!" Rief der Troll aus. er fügte hinzu: ,,Soll ich erst deine nette Freundin ermorden bis du dich entschließt gegen mich zu kämpfen?" Morpheus Augen weiteten sich ,,Du wirst sie nicht einmal anfassen!". ,,Willst du mich etwa aufhalten?" Sagte der Schattenjäger verächtlich ,,So? Mach dich nicht lächerlich kleiner, du hast verloren, es gibt nicht was du jetzt noch tun kannst, du bist einfach zu Schwach um mich zu bezwingen". Morpheus rang nach jedem einzelnen Wort als er sprach ,,Meinst du ich werde verlieren ... nur weil ich schwächer bin? Ich werde dich vernichten noch bevor du auch nur ihren Namen aussprechen kannst!" Morpheus spürt wie Kraft ihn durchflutete, die Kraft mit der er schon so viele kämpfe bestritten hatte, mit der er schon so viel beschützt hatte ... ,,Nein" sagte Morpheus gefährlich ruhig ,,Nein".

,,Ich werde mich nicht mehr auf die ... Gnade ... des Lichtes verlassen" er versuchte das Wort so abfällig wie möglich auszusprechen ,,Ich werde dich aus eigener Kraft besiegen oder vergeblich Sterben!". Die Entschlossenheit schien dem Troll zu gefallen. Morpheus sank sofort wieder auf ein Knie, das Licht hatte ihn nun endgültig verlassen und sein Schwert fühlte sich so schwer an wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Unmittelbar überkam ihn eine Eisige Kälte die so überwältigend war das Morpheus sich schon fast den tot wünschte. Er schloss seine Augen und sah eine riesige Eislandschaft, es gab hier nur drei Dinge, die Landschaft, er und ein großer aufragender Schatten? ,,Willst du Kämpfen? willst du Siegen? oder willst du nur Leben?" die stimme jagte einen Schauer über Morpheus Rücken. ,,Was davon ist es was du willst?" ... Morpheus antwortete ,,Ich will Siegen", ,,Ich kann dich nicht hören" erwiderte der Schatten, ,,Ich werde meinen Gegner vernichten, ich will den Sieg!". Die Antwort schien dem Schatten zu gefallen "dann folge deinem Instinkt, um zu kämpfen muss du nur aufstehen und deine Waffe in die Schlacht führen, um zu überleben musst du nur fliehen doch wenn du Siegen willst dann musst du Töten, ganz gleich was du dafür opfern musst, die Macht des Lichtes abzulehnen war der erste Schritt und nun gehe den Weg auch zu ende, wir sehen uns wieder Morpheus."

Morpheus öffnete die Augen, verwirrt von dem Schatten, verwirrt von der Antwort der fremden Gestalt und ... verwirrt darüber dass er keinen Schmerz mehr fühlte, er spürte diese Eislandschaft immer noch doch sie war nicht sein Feind ... sie war die Entscheidung ob der Troll oder Morpheus überleben würde. Eine berauschende Kraft durchfloss ihn, jede seiner Glieder zitterte vor Vorfreude, er konnte es kaum erwarten den Kampf zu Starten. Morpheus blickte auf, grinste und stand auf, er fühle sich nicht mehr Schwach, ganz im Gegenteil, er war so Stark wie nie zuvor. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann langsam festzufrieren und ein leichter reif bildete sich auf der Straße wo er eben noch kniete, er stand auf als wäre nichts gewesen, richtete seinen Kopf auf und sah sich die Sonne an. Der Troll fing an zu zittern, ob vor Kälte oder vor Angst vermochte Morpheus nicht zu wissen doch spielte es keine Rolle für die Entscheidung wer von beiden überleben wird, in beiden Fällen würde der Troll seinen Tod finden.

,,Weißt du was der unterschied zwischen jetzt und davor ist?" Morpheus wartete keine Antwort ab ,,Als Paladin muss man fest daran glauben alles aus einem gerechten Grund zu tun, dann und auch nur dann wurde man vom Licht unterstützt doch glaubst du wirklich dass es gerecht sei ein Leben zu beenden? ich haben immer daran gezweifelt und nun kann ich nicht mehr daran glauben, ich habe eine bessere Antwort gefunden ..." er blickte wieder zum Toll und lächelte breiter als er anfing zu sprechen ,,Wenn du dich verteidigst, dann lass dich nicht treffen, wenn du jemanden beschützt, dann lass ihn nicht sterben und wenn du angreifst ..." Morpheus sprang nach vorne und noch bevor der Troll sein Messer zücken könnte, steckte bereits die ehemalige Paladinwaffe im Brustkorb des Trolles ,,... dann Töte" vollendete Morpheus seinen Satz, die freunde die er fühlte war deutlich herauszuhören. Der Troll schrie vor Schmerz doch die schreie verstummten schnell wieder, er wandte sich am Boden doch ließ Morpheus die Klinge fest im Brustkorb stecken, er kniete sich zu ihm runter und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme ,,und? willst du mir verraten was ein Schattenjäger Troll von mir will?".

,,Lieber sterbe ich als meinen Auftraggeber zu verraten und ich kann mit gutem gewissen Sterben, ich ..." er hustete und spukte Blut, dann fuhr er mit leiserer Stimme fort ,,ich dachte schon für einen Moment du würdest es nicht schaffen, dann hätte ich versagt" der Troll lächelte ihn an, Morpheus fragte ,,wieso hättest du versagt wenn ich gestorben wäre? warum hast du mir nicht direkt durchs Herz gestochen?" der Troll antwortete doch Morpheus verstand ihn nicht, er ging näher an ihn heran und hielt sein Ohr an dem Mund des Trolles ,,Du kannst mich mal" und mit diesen Worten trat der Troll aus dem Leben. Morpheus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, er durchsuchte den Troll nach Gegenständen und fand ein paar Münzen, etwas Proviant, ein Schlauch Wasser der fast leer war, einen Zettel den er nicht lesen konnte und eine seltsame Runenklinge an der Blut klebte. Der Schattenjäger wird ihn damit wohl verletzt haben, seine andere Klinge war nicht Blutverschmiert, zumindest nicht mit frischem, warum er das wohl getan hat? Morpheus schob alles in seinen kleinen Beutel den er am Gürtel trug und beschloss nach Archerus zu reißen um dort vielleicht herauszufinden was ein Assasine mit einer Runenklinge wollte, er war offensichtlich kein Paladin mehr und daher hatte er auch keinerlei Verpflichtungen mehr gegenüber der "silbernen Hand" doch bevor er in die Schwarze Festung reiste, wollte er seine Macht noch ein wenig Testen. 


	2. Die eigene Festung

Morpheus grinste als er seine blutverschmierte Klinge durch die Luft schwang und ein untoter endgültig Tod zu Boden viel. Er lachte laut über das Getöse des Kampfes hinweg, das Lachen war ausgelassen und hallte von den größeren Hügeln der Umgebung wieder. Morpheus fühlte sich ... wie in Ketten, unfähig dagegen anzukämpfen, musste er zusehen wie er mehr und mehr zu einem Monster mutierte. Er fühlte sich als wäre er in seinem eigenem Körper gefangen. Er versuchte sich fürs erste zu Beruhigen und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen, jedoch waren diese Bemühungen vergebens. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf dort hin zu kommen wo alles begann.

Als Morpheus seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich wieder in der Welt seines Geistes, diesmal in ketten die um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt waren. Die Ebene an sich hatte sich auch verändert, sie war nun nicht Unendlich in alle Richtungen sondern beschränkte sich auf ein kleineres Gebiet das aus einem Gasthaus bestand. In diesem Gasthaus gab es keine Einsamkeit sonder waren überall seine freunde die er zum teil auch zu seiner Familie zählte, sie schienen alle glücklich zu sein und für einen Moment vergaß er seinen misslichen Umstand bis er sich selbst sah ... nicht wie er am Boden gefesselt lag sondern wie er in der Mitte der Menschenmenge stand und Morpheus angrinste. Sie hatten die gleiche Größe, die gleiche Statur, das gleiche Gesicht kurzum das gleiche aussehen nur war seine haut so bleich dass es einem Weiß am nächsten kam, seine Augen so schwarz als würde kein Licht in der Lage dort zu scheinen und die Pupillen in einem strahlendem Gelb dass nur Unheil verheißen konnte. Neben dem aussehen war es noch die Aura die anders war, die seines anderen Ichs war so darauf versessen zu töten dass er Wille sichtbar wurde. Ein rotschimmerndes Flackern umgab ihn und es schien als könne er mit seinem bloßen Willen ein Haus abfackeln.

Die Gestalt grinste Morpheus an, es war ein grinsen voller Siegessicherheit und Kontrolle, er genoss die Macht über ihn. Erst jetzt viel Morpheus auf dass seine Freunde sich nicht bewegten, nicht atmeten oder gar sprachen. Die Stimme dieser Gestalt erschrak Morpheus, die Stimme war schrill und tief zugleich, sie hallte in seinem Kopf wieder als würde er jedes Wort mehrfach sprechen ,,na? Überrascht wozu du in der Lage bist?" sein Grinsen war deutlich zu hören. ,,Wer bist du und wo ist der Schatten hin der mir half?" fragte Morpheus ohne auf die Fragen seines Gegenübers einzugehen. ,,Die Frage kannst du dir auch sparen, als wäre das nicht Offensichtlich", es war eindeutig rauszuhören dass er es absichtlich verächtlich aussprach, er fügte hinzu ,,aber falls du es wirklich noch nicht begriffen hast, ich bin der Schatten oder viel mehr ist der Schatten ein teil von mir, ich bin der Lich, ich bin deine einzige Kraft die du hast und du bist mein Körper der mir für meine Zwecke dienen wird".

,,Ich werde mich dir nicht unterwerfen!" schrie Morpheus als der Schatten zu Ende sprach. ,,Ich glaube dafür ist es zu spät, du bist bereits das Pferd" erwiderte der Lich, ,Das Pferd?" fragte Morpheus verwundert, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass er Lich so poetisch war. ,Morpheus, was ist der unterschied zwischen dem König und seinem Pferd? und ich meine nicht so was kindisches wie 'eines hat zwei Beine und das andere Vier'." fragte ihn der Lich plötzlich. ,,Der König trägt die Verantwortung und führt seine Armee in den Krieg?", ,,Dieser König hat keine Armee und um Verantwortung geht es erst recht nicht, der rätselhafte Unterschied zwischen dem König und seinem Pferd sind nicht die Fähigkeiten oder die Stärke, die ist exakt gleich, der Unterschied besteht darin dass das Pferd den König all seine Kraft leiht und der König diese Kraft in die Schlacht führt, der einzige unterschied zwischen uns beiden Mopheus ist mit einem einfachen Wort zu beschreiben ... 'Instinkt' ... das ist die Antwort" beendete der Lich eine Rede.

,,Und wer den stärkeren Instinkt zu Töten hat, wird zum König ..." schlussfolgerte Morpheus. ,,Du hast es also verstanden, gar nicht mal Schlecht" Lobte ihn der Lich mit leicht spöttischem Unterton ,,Doch leider ist es für diese Erkenntnis ein wenig zu spät fürchte ich, ich habe bereits die volle Kontrolle über dich Morpheus", ,,Wenn du die volle Kontrolle über mich hättest, dann würden wir nicht mit einander reden können, das hier ist mein Geist und ich bezweifle dass diese Menschen hier zu deinem Willen gehören, solange sie da sind hast du mich nicht besiegt" Morpheus wusste nicht ob das stimmte aber er sagte es so entschlossen wie er es nur konnte. ,,Und wenn es wo wäre, was nützt es dir? du bist gefesselt und wehrlos, dein Wille wird bald brechen und ich werde dann meine volle Kraft entfalten können" rief der Lich aus. Die Vorfreude war deutlich raus zuhören, ,,das Verlangen nach Macht könnte seine Schwäche sein" dachte Morpheus ,,Vielleicht kann ich das nutzen ... vielleicht lässt ihn die Siegessicherheit und die Machtgier einen Fehler machen den ich ausnutzen kann".

Ein heller Schmerz unterbrach seine Planungen, es fühlte sich so an als hätte brennendes Glas seinen arm aufgeschnitten und als würde nun sein Arm anfangen brennen. Morpheus brauchte einige Sekunden um wieder zu verstand zu kommen und war erleichtert als er merkte dass dies kein Angriff des Lichs auf ihn war sondern dass sein Körper verletzt wurde. Das Gasthaus verschwand und nun konnte er durch die Augen des Lichs sehen, vor ihm standen drei gestalten wovon einer eine Runenklinge in der Hand hielt an der frisches Blut herunterlief. Morpheus vermutete dass er, ebenso wie die beiden Gefährten hinter ihm, ein Todesritter war. Morpheus schmerzte der Arm aber der Lich schien dem Schmerz zu ignorieren. Er merkte wie der Lich versuchte die Stärke der Gegner abzuschätzen und fand es fast lustig wie aussichtslos seine Lage nun auf einmal war bis Morpheus daran dachte dass es ja auch sein Körper war der vermutlich Sterben wird.

Morpheus sprach im Geiste zu dem Lich ,,Wenn du stirbst, sterbe auch ich, wenn ich dir aber meine Kraft leihe, sehen deine Chancen besser aus zu Gewinnen". ,,Und was erwartest du als Gegenleistung?" fragte der Lich mit geringschätziger Stimme. ,,Du überlässt mir die Kontrolle über meinen Körper" schlug Morpheus vor, er wusste dass dieses Angebot dem Lich ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde aber er wollte den Versuch eingehen und hoffen dass der Lich darauf eingeht. ,,Vergiss es, da verzichte ich lieber auf dein Angebot, sie werden schon sehen was passiert wenn man sich mit einem Lich anlegt" sprach er und Morpheus merkte wie der Wille zu Töten sich in pure Kraft verwandelte. Einen Moment lang dachte er dass der Lich die Todesritter wirklich besiegen konnte aber dieser Gedanke verschwand schnell wieder als Morpheus das grinsen im Gesicht des Gegenübers sah.

,,Wie ist dein Name, Todesritter?" fragte die Gestalt mit viel zu sanfter Stimme. ,,Ich habe keinen Namen" antwortete der Lich kühl, seine Stimme klang eben so wie in seinem Geist aber im Gegensatz zu Morpheus schienen die Gestalten nicht erschreckt zu sein, vermutlichen war dies nicht das erste mal dass sie einen Lich haben sprechen hören. ,,Hmm verstehe ... und wie lautet der Name des ehemaligen Besitzers des Körpers?" der Lich verzog eine Miene aber er Antwortete ,,Morpheus war sein Name aber das spielt keine Rolle, er ist bereits nur noch ein Sklave der mir treu dienen wird". ,,Gut Morpheus, ich bin dein Verbündeter, ich will dir helfen und solange er keine geistähnliche Gestalt annimmt, bist du nicht besiegt." Es war klar zu spüren wie der Lich die ganze Situation missfiel.

Der fremde zog seinen Mantel aus und eine fein gearbeitete Rüstung kam zum Vorschein. Er schloss kurz die Augen und wenige Momente später umgab ihn eine mächtige Aura die Morpheus schon mal bei dem Lich beobachtete. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, grinste und stürmte auf Morpheus zu während der Lich es ihm kurz darauf nach tat. Ein helles klirren erschallte in der verpesteten Ebene als beide Schwerter aufeinander trafen. Der Aufprall fügt Morpheus starke Schmerzen im Arm zu und wieder verlor er kurz das Bewusstsein aber wie zuvor ignorierte der Lich den Schmerz. ... Nein, es schien als könnte er den Schmerz als Ansporn nutzen jedoch spürte Morpheus auch wie er seine Selbstsicherheit verlor und der druck der Ketten nachließ. Der lich begann etwas zu fühlen was er nicht erwartete ... Angst.


	3. Verständnis

,,Dies bedeutete nur eines." dachte Morpheus ... ,,Du hast Gefühle wie jeder andere auch oder? ... lass mich dir eine frage stellen ... für was Kämpfst du?" fragte er. ,,Wofür ich Kämpfe?" der Lich war verwundert als er sprach und erneut ließ der druck an den Ketten nach. Morpheus verstand dass es nur die Willenskraft des Lichs war die ihn in Ketten hielt doch er versuchte sie nicht zu sprengen denn Morpheus war bereit den Lich verstehen zu wollen der dabei war ihn zu unterdrücken. ,,Ich kämpfe um mein Überleben doch Gefühle habe ich nicht, ich bin leer, nichts weiter als ein nichts und du wirst das nicht verstehen können." wie Morpheus schon erwartete lag tiefe Trauer in seiner Stimme die er vergeblich zu verstecken versuchte. ,,Du fühlst wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch, du Hasst, du Kämpfst, du willst überleben, du hast einen Instinkt und du Trauerst." er spürte den Zorn des Lichs als Morpheus das sagte. ,,Vergleiche mich nicht mit dir Mensch, du weißt nichts üb..." Morpheus unterbrach den Lich ,,Lass mich dir mal eine frage stellen, was ist ein leben wert ohne anderes leben?". Das Monster für das Morpheus den Lich gehalten hat, schien alles andere als ein Monster zu sein.

,,Dumme frage!" schrie der Lich aufgebracht ,,es bedeutet genau das selbe, nur der Stärkste überlebt und alle anderen die Schwächer sind werden Sterben.". Mit so was hatte Morpheus gerechnet ,,Alle werden sterben und wer entscheidet was "Stärke" bedeutet? Ein Leben ohne ein anderes Leben ..." Morpheus spürte nicht nur Empörung sondern auch ein Schimmer von Hoffnung, er Fuhr fort ,,Es ist wie Gott sein in seiner Welt ohne Gefühle, man kann es eigen definieren und es mag stimmen aber auch nur weil es keine anderen Meinungen gibt, das Emotionale würde keinen Wert mehr haben und man würde in der Bedeutungslosigkeit sterben." Er spürte Zustimmung vom Lich ausgehen, Morpheus erhob sich aus seiner kauernden Postion. Nun stand er nicht mehr vor seinem eigenem ich sondern vor einer überaus schönen, rothaarigen und zierlichen Frau die, in einer schlicht aber fein gearbeiteten Robe, vor ihm stand wie sie für Magier üblich waren. Sie waren nun auch nicht mehr in einem Gasthaus sondern in einem Raum voller Bücher und Morpheus wusste dass dies nun ihr Geist sein musste.

Als sie realisierte wo sie waren und dass Morpheus sich aus den Fesseln befreite, geriet sie in Panik und versuchte ihn erneut zu unterwerfen aber ihre Emotionen waren zu verwirrt um sich zu einem Angriff zu bündeln. ,,Wer bist du gewesen und was willst du wirklich?" Fragte Morpheus, er versuchte so weich wie möglich zu klingen. Mit einem Schlag zog sie sich in seinem Geist zurück, er lies sie gewähren und entschied sie erst mal in ruhe zu lassen. Eben so schlagartig bekam er auch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder, gerade in dem Moment als der Todesritter mit der Klinge nach ihm hieb. Er schien wohl Glück zu haben dass dieser es erkannte und seinen schlag ins Leere laufen ließ was ihn ins stolpern brachte und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Morpheus musste sich ein schmunzeln verkneifen obwohl er froh sein sollte dass er es so schnell bemerkte aber sein Geist war noch zu sehr abgelenkt um die Gefahr einschätzen zu können und richtig darauf zu reagieren. Scheinbar hatte Morpheus kein Erfolg daran es zu verstecken, zumindest nach dem Blick des Todesritters zu urteilen aber er sagte dazu nichts. ,,Willkommen unter den Lebenden ... mehr oder weniger.", seine Stimme klang ähnlich wie die es Lichs, jedoch war sie eher blechern und weniger von Mordlust durchtränkt.

Der Todesritter stellte sich auf und erklärte Morpheus ,,Wir sind eine spezielle Art von Todesrittern, wir sind Experimente von Amal'thazad, ein Lich aus Acherus der sehr mit Forschungen beschäftigt ist, er versucht Todesritter neu zu erschaffen in dem er verschiedenes probiert doch bevor ich genauer ins Detail gehe muss ich dich fragen ... hilfst du uns sein Projekt zu unterstützen oder stellst du dich gegen uns?". Morpheus verstand was genau damit gesagt werden wollte, ,,Ich habe also die Wahl zwischen euch helfen oder sterben? Wie nett von euch." und Sprach so Sarkastisch dass er sich fragt ob der Toderitter ihm gleich eine rein haut. ,,Es ist besser als gleich zu sterben, findest du nicht?" Ein Schmunzeln huschte über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. ,,Nun da ich so viel Auswahl habe, schließe ich mich euch wohl vorerst an." Morpheus Sarkasmus blieb nicht länger ignoriert. Nun meldete sich der Todesritter links hinter dem bis her Sprechendem, ,,Pass auf junge, wenn du mir auf die nerven gehst, gesellst du dich zu dem letztem Versuchsobjekt!" und zeigte auf einen an einem Hügel auf dem eine Leiche am Baum hing, vollkommen blutüberströmt.

,,Wir gehen erst mal wieder zu unserem Lager und erklären dir dann alles was du wissen willst." ergriff der zuerst Gesprochene wieder das Wort. Morpheus stellt mehrere Sachen fest, 1. Der, nach seiner Stimme und Statur zu urteilen, orkische Todesritter war sehr leicht reizbar, 2. Schien der Menschliche hingegen der Anführer zu sein und 3. haben sie wohl auf ihn gewartet, das war auf jeden Fall das erste was er ansprechen würde wenn sie ankommen sind. Das sogenannt "Lager" war nicht mehr als ein altes abgebranntes Sägewerk ,,vermutlich besser als im Regen zu schlafen." dachte er sich und sie setzten sich alle um eine alte abgebrannte Feuerstelle, der Orc etwas abseits und schien noch unruhiger zu sein als Morpheus selbst, der damit rechnete jeden Moment getötet zu werden. ,,Nun wo war ich?" fragte der Mensch doch bevor Morpheus zu eine Antwort ansetzen konnte sprach er ,,ach ja, durch den vermeintlichen Friedensvertrag mit den Völkern und vor allem den Paladinen ist es enorm schwer geworden Todesritter zu erschaffen, jedes mal wenn einer stirbt verliert die schwarze Klinge an Macht die sie nicht mehr zurück bekommen können. Also hat sich der Lich daran gesetzt heimlich Paladine oder auch andere Mitglieder der silbernen Hand zu töten, wir die hier sitzen wurden ähnlich umgebracht wie du und auch der auf dem Hügel." Er machte eine kurze Pause damit Morpheus alles verarbeiten konnte.

Der Mensch setzte erneut an zu sprechen doch Morpheus kam ihm zuvor ,,Sie? Nicht ihr? Seid ihr nicht die Diener von Amal'thaszad?". Der Todesritter grinste und meinte "Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, mit Ausnahme von dem letzten Versuchsobjekt der nun am Hügel hängt, sind wir aufständische die die neuen Experimente abfangen und rekrutieren um den Lich zu töten der die Versuche ausführt." ,,Amal'thazad?" Fragte Morpheus. ,,Nein Gott sei dank nicht, dieser wäre nicht so einfach zu vernichten, der Lich der das Projekt anführt ist sein erster Versuch und bislang auch Mächtigster aber jedoch noch recht unerfahren und kein Todesritter weshalb Amal'thazad die Forschung ausbauen lässt und wir die Möglichkeit haben ihn zu Vernichten um das Projekt erst mal aufzuhalten was unser aller bestreben ist." ,,Ich werde euch helfen aber nur wenn ihr mir helft Stärker zu werden, ich habe keine Ahnung wie die Kraft eines Todesritters wirkt" musste Morpheus zugeben. ,,Das ist gut" und er Lächelte noch breiter, ,,Nun erst mal sind wir keine Runenmagier wie die dritte Generation der Todesritter, wir sind alle Paladine gewesen in deren Körper gewaltsam ein Lich eingepflanzt wurde, diese waren allesamt Magier und Lehrlinge der Kirin Tor. Amal'thazad war auch einst bei ihnen, deshalb hat er noch Möglichkeiten an Magier zu kommen, diese Magier hat er mit der Essens des Todes verseucht sodass sie sich langsam in einen Lich verwandeln, diese sperrte er in eine klinge und zwang einen Attentäter, der Dumm genug war in die nähe zu kommen, damit Paladine zu töten."

,,Eines nach dem anderen, wenn du kein Runenmagier bist, warum hast du dann eine Runenwaffe?" unterbrach ihn Morpheus aber dem Todesritter schien es nicht zu stören. ,,Nun wir sind zwar nicht von Runen abhängig so wie die dritte Generation aber dennoch können wir sie nutzen." er grinste und fuhr fort ,,Diese Runen ermöglichen uns das wirken eines Zaubers ohne Formel, Namen oder Zauberzeit, kostet aber mehr Kraft um sie ein zusetzten weshalb meine Klinge auch nur 2 Runen hat also kurz, mir zwei Zauber ermöglicht." Er schwang sein Schwert über seinen Kopf und ein Mächtiges surren hallte doch das alte Sägewerk, die Macht des Schwert beeindruckte Morpheus und es schien als würde der Todesritter dies ein wenig genießen aber irgendwas kam Morpheus komisch vor, er erwähnte es aber nicht und Ärger zu vermeiden. ,,Wie lauten eure Namen? Meinen kennt ihr ja schon." Fragte er stattdessen.

,,Der Orc den du ja schon kennen gelernt hast heißt Kogan, die dritte Person mit der du noch nicht gesprochen hast ist Nethra und mein Name ist Zaroff." Seinen Namen betonte er extra und grinste dabei was Morpheus immer noch leicht verwirrte. "Nun da wir uns alle ein wenig vorgestellt haben," ergriff Nethra zum ersten mal das Wort und Morpheus fiel erst dann auf dass sie Weiblich war ,,können wir ja endlich dazu kommen ob wir dich überhaupt in unserer Gruppe wollen, du musst uns beweisen dass du uns nützlich sein kannst!". ,,Und wie genau soll ich das Tun? Ich kenne doch kaum selbst meine Kraft, wie soll ich euch dann zeigen wie Stark ich bin?" fragte Morpheus empört. ,,Er hat nichts ganz unrecht, das haben wir bis jetzt auch von keinem verlangt, warum das jetzt auf einmal?" Unterstütze ihn Zaroff. Sie deutet nur in Richtung des Hügel und Antwortet ,,Wir hatten bis jetzt auf niemanden wie ihn dort und ich würde es gerne auch bei einem Fehler belassen." Argumentierte sie. ,,Nun ich glaube nicht dass er so sein wird wie der möchtegern Held dahinten" Er blickte zu Morpheus ,,Aber dennoch, ganz unbegründet ist dieser Einwand nicht. Wärst du bereit uns bis in den Tod die Treue zu schwören? Dann unterrichten wir dich so gut wir können und Beginnen sofort mit Training." Schlug ihm der Todesritter vor.

,,Ich verstehe die bedenken." Morpheus dachte über das "Angebot" nach, er konnte es leicht mit sich vereinbaren diesen Schwur so auszulegen dass er ihnen nicht Treu dienen muss da sowohl er als auch Sie bereits Tod waren. ,,Ich gehe auf euer Angebot ein, ich Morpheus, ehemaliger Paladin-anwärter, Sohn aus Gilneas schwöre euch Zaroff die Treue bis in den Tod." ,,Ein einfaches "Ok" hätte durchaus gereicht" Schmunzelte Zaroff. ,,Sicher ist sicher" Meinte Morpheus und schmunzelte zurück. ,,Nun da du weder Essen, noch Trinken oder Schlaf benötigst, können wir ja gleich mit dem Training beginnen" Sprach Zaroff freudig und er Stand auf, ging ein paar Meter von der ehemaligen Feuerstelle weg und bedeutete Morpheus ihm zu folgen. Erst jetzt Viel ihm auf dass sowohl Hunger als auch Durst keine Probleme mehr waren, der Gestank wurde ertragbarer aber war nicht wirklich angenehm jedoch spürte Morpheus nach wie vor Müdigkeit aber vermutlich mehr durch die Kämpfe als durch Schlafmangel. Er stand auf und folgte Zaroff bis sie sich gegenüber standen, beide ihr Schwert erhoben und bereit zum Angriff, sie zögerten noch einen Moment bis es endlich losging.


	4. Fehleinschätzung

Es sollte ein spannender Kampf werden, Morpheus hat sein ganzes Leben lang nur gekämpft, schon als Kind kannte er den Umgang mit einem Schwert und später war er anstatt über die Magie des Lichtes zu lesen lieber draußen und lernte durch die Praxis. Doch er war nicht mal ansatzweise ein Gegner für Zaroff, dieser Schlug ihn mit dem ersten Hieb zu Boden und Morpheus brauchte einige Zeit bis er wieder Luft bekam. "Du enttäuschst mich ein wenig" meinte Zaroff "du hältst nicht mal einen Hieb aus, wie soll dann ein Kampf aussehen? Willst du daneben stehen und ein Schild hochhalten auf dem steht "Ihr schafft das" während wir den Lich töten?". "Ich bin vermutlich nur etwas aus der Übung" Knurrte Morpheus, er wusste dass er schlecht war, das brauchte man ihm nicht auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben. "Ausserdem bin ich nicht der der Magie benutzt um seinen Angriff zu verstärken" warf Morpheus ihm vor während er aufstand. "Natürlich benutze ich Magie, wie sollst du sonst lernen gegen Todesritter zu Kämpfen? Sie benutzen Magie und ihre Runen um ihre Angriffe mächtig werden zu lassen und du musst lernen dagegen anzukommen!"

"Wäre es nicht besser wenn ich selbst erst mal in der Lage wäre Magie zu Nutzen?" entgegnete Morpheus verärgert während er wieder aufstand. "Genau das versuche ich ja, bevor wir dich unterrichten können, müssen wir erst wissen was für ein Todesritter du bist, es gibt Frost und Unheilig und je nach dem werden entweder ich oder Kogan dich unterrichten." Antwortete Zaroff. Morpheus hoffte dass er ein Frosttodesritter war, bei dem Orc wollte er sicher nicht lernen, er fragte Zaroff "Warum sagt ihr mir das nicht?". "Weil ich hoffte es schnell herauszufinden aber im Kampf gibt es einen zu großen unterschied als dass ich das einfach so erzwingen könnte ohne dich dabei fast zu töten, im Kampf gegen deinen Lich fand ich es auch nicht heraus. Du verkrampfst dich sehr weil du Angst hast deine Kraft zu nutzen die du hast, die einzige Möglichkeit die jetzt noch bleibt ist, du lässt deinen Lich Kontrolle über dich übernehmen und Besiegst ihn diesmal, dann brauchst du dich vor nichts zu fürchten und hast die Alleinkontrolle der Todesrittermacht." schlug Zaroff nun vor.

"Das ist Wahnsinn, gibt es keinen anderen Weg?" rief Morpheus aus und er spürte selbst die Angst in sich. "Nicht wenn du dich so sehr fürchtest, denk mal darüber nach wen du gerade versucht hast zu schlagen, mich oder meine Waffe?" Entgegnete Zaroff. "Verdammt" dachte er sich aber Morpheus wusste dass er recht hatte, "Wenn ihr euch sicher seid dass wir das schaffen, dann tue ich es.". "Ob du das schaffst ist von dir abhängig aber der Lich wird uns drei nicht einfach vernichten können, wir geben dir so viel Zeit wie wir können aber wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr für dich gibt ... töten wir dich. Versuch also den Lich zu unterwerfen bevor du unterworfen wirst." riet ihm Zaroff. "Ich gebe mein bestes" entgegnete Morpheus zweifelnd, er hatte Angst vor der Macht des Lichs aber wenn er helfen wollte, musste er es tun. "Bist du bereit?" Fragte Morpheus seinen gegenüber und dieser Nickte, er bemerkte auch wie die beiden anderen zur Waffe griffen und sich neben Zaroff aufstellten. 

Morpheus schloss die Augen und suchte nach der Anwesenheit des Lichs, dies dauerte nicht lange bis er in seinem Geist die Anwesenheit spürte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah eine riesige Höhle von der er wusste dass er ihr Geist war deren Details sie vor ihm verbarg, eine dunkle Kraft schlug ihm entgegen doch Morpheus fürchtete sich nicht, er hatte ihren wahren Geist gesehen. "Ich weiß ich muss dich eigentlich unterwerfen aber das will ich nicht, ich will dich nicht zu etwas zwingen sondern zusammen mit dir Kämpfen, du bist nun ein Teil von mir und ich von dir, ich habe deinen Geist gesehen und ich weiß du bist nicht Böse, hilft mir und ich werde dir helfen ... Theresana, Feuer- und Erzmagierin der Kirin Tor."."Glaube nicht auch nur irgendetwas von mir zu wissen Morpheus, das was du gesehen hast war mein altes ich und ich werde dir zeigen was deine Arroganz für folgen hat." Ihre Stimme war aggressiv wie nie zu vor, doch was ihn noch verwunderte, die Stimme kam von hinten.

Morpheus drehte sich rasch um doch gerade als er einen riesigen Schatten ausmachen konnte der seinen Geist umgab, wurde er in die Höhle gezogen und die Dunkelheit verschlang ihn. Er war so dumm und Naiv, er dachte er habe den Lich eingeschränkt und verunsichert, jedoch hatte er nicht gemerkt wie der Lich darauf gewartet hatte dass Morpheus seinen Geist öffnet. "Jene mit guter Absicht laufen immer Gefahr verraten und ausgenutzt zu werden, wenn man das richtige tun will ist es meist der schwerere Weg." sagte eine Stimme die er zwar nie gehört hatte aber zuordnen konnte. "Theresana?" fragte Morpheus und drehte in die Richtung aus der ihre Stimme erklang. "Ja, ich bin nicht vom Lich verschlu..." ihre Stimme riss ab und Bilder fluteten seinen Geist, Dinge die passiert sind, dinge bei denen er nicht mal dabei war und auch einiges was noch nicht passiert ist. Er sah Gilneas brennen, er sah wie sein Volk abgeschlachtet wurde, er sah wie seine Jugendfreundin starb die ihn vor wenigen Tagen erst begleitet hatte ... er sah so viel was er fürchtete. 

"Das soll dich nur Quälen" sagte die Magerin und schien das gewohnt zu sein. "Was ist da..." Theresana unterbrach ihn und sagte "Das soll deinen Geist schwächen und verzweifeln lassen, noch hat er nicht die ganze Kontrolle über dich und da können wir beide froh sein". Morpheus fragte sie ohne zu zögern "Hilfst du mir ihn zu vernichten? Ich glaube uns bleibt nicht viel ..." seine Gedanken rissen wieder ab, diesmal Erinnerungen an das brennende Haus in dem er Geboren wurde zusammen mit den schreien seiner Eltern die er niemals kennenlernen durfte. Morpheus schrie mit tränenden Augen auf, er griff nach dem Geist des Lichs und Zog mit all seiner Macht, die plötzliche Entschlossenheit überraschte Theresana jedoch nicht den Lich, dieser hatte es nur darauf angelegt ihn wütend zu machen und ihm gelang es auch. Nun befand sich auch der Lich hier doch diesmal stand er ihm nicht alleine gegenüber. "Genieße die letzten Momente deiner Existenz" Knurrte Morpheus, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und in das bleiche Gesicht seiner selbst deren Gestalt der Lich erneut angenommen hatte. Ein lauter knall erschallte in seinem rechten Ohr und Morpheus sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie eine riesige Flamme auf den Lich zuschoss und ihn umhüllte. Überrascht blickte er in die Richtung aus dem das Feuer kam und sah dass es Theresana war deren Arm noch halb in Flammen eingedeckt war..

Der Lich lachte nur lauthals, löschte die Flammen ohne verletzt zu sein und sagte leise aber tödlich "wie erbärmlich". Mit einer kleinen Fingerbewegung zwang er sie auf den Boden und der Hintergrund der vorher schwarz gewesen war änderte sich erneut, in einen Wald. Morpheus kannte ihn nur zu gut, es war der Wald von Gilneas und an diesem Ort war er zu einem Worgen geworden., ebenso hatte er hier seine beste Freundin, eine Nachtelfe Druidin, kennen gelernt. Sein bleiches Spiegelbild grinste was Morpheus missfiel aber bisher konnte er nichts erkennen was ihn foltern sollte bis er das wohl schlimmste sah was er sich hätte vorstellen können. Seine beste Freundin war für Morpheus alles gewesen, er hatte keine Familie und sie ersetze für ihn alles was er brauchte und nun ... nun hing sie aufgespießt an dem Baum an dem sie sich zum ersten mal begegnet waren. Morpehus stockte der Atem, er fühlte so viel auf einmal, im war schlecht, er war voller Hass, Zorn, Angst, Schmerz ... alles überwältigte ihn bis er schließlich nichts mehr fühlte.

Alles fühlte sich so sinnlos an, das Leben schien keinen Sinn mehr zu haben, er stand nur fassungslos vor dem Leichnam der Person die er am meisten von allen liebte, unfähig irgendwas zu tun. Er hörte wie Theresana irgendwas schrie aber Morpheus verstand sie nicht, es war auch nicht wichtig für ihn. Plötzlich wandelten sich seine Gefühle, aus der emotionslosen Hülle würde ein Bündel voller Hass, er würde dem der ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt auf jede erdenkliche Art Schmerzen zu fügen und diese Person vernichten. Er blickte in die kalten Augen des Lichs der darauf nur zu warten schien und sagte tonlos "Du willst spielen? Kannst du haben."


End file.
